


being lonely alone

by AvaRosier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How many bottles of wine have you gone through in the last two weeks alone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	being lonely alone

**Author's Note:**

> for a drabble prompt 'under the influence'

Everything was beautiful; Lydia had her Netflix queue spooled up and she was halfway through her second glass of wine. The moment is, of course, ruined.

"How many bottles of wine have you gone through in the last two weeks alone?" The unwelcome voice announced from the vicinity of her door. Lydia sighed and didn’t bother turning around to glare at Derek.

"There were all these bottles in our old house, I doubt my Mom or Dad kept track of what they still had." On her laptop screen, Olive Snook was pining away for Ned the Piemaker. He brought people back from the dead to talk to them. Lydia wished she had that ability, consequences be damned.

"I looked in your recycling bin." 

This time, Lydia craned her neck over to where her unwelcome werewolf visitor had plopped himself into her desk chair. Derek slouched in the seat and unzipped his jacket before staring back at her evenly. 

"I bet the neighbors loved that. Just make your point and get out, you’re interrupting my Friday night." She said curtly, taking a deep swig of her wine. 

Silence reigned next to her for a minute or two before Derek’s voice piped up again, almost too quiet for her to hear over the dialogue coming out of the speakers. “You’re my friend. I worry.”

Lydia squashed the flash of guilt she felt. “Time flies when you’re drunk. Not that you’d know, with your metabolism and all. Life is less terrifying and the things that feel like agony melt away for a few hours. I forget I’m alone.” She relaxed her grip on the glass before she ended up breaking it all over her expensive comforter. No way she’d be able to explain that to her mother.

Derek said nothing, just stayed in his spot, ostensibly watching the show along with her. He made no move to stop her when she poured herself another glass. Then another. It wasn’t hard for her to go through an entire bottle in a night nowadays.

But the alcohol did muddle things enough for her to slip into oblivion at one point. The next morning, Lydia woke up with a dry mouth and a racing heartbeat, confused about what she’d done the night before. Seeing her laptop closed on her desk and her gran’s quilt over her, Lydia realized Derek must have put her to bed when she was too out of it. 

The empty bottle and the wineglass were nowhere in sight, and Lydia felt a surge of anger and alarm as she stumbled out of the bed and paced over to her closet. Opening the door, she was ashamed of how relieved she was to see the wineglass in its usual hiding place, along with the other three bottles of wine she had stashed there.

It was only when she reached for a kleenex that she saw the note peeking out from under her laptop in a surprisingly neat script:

“ _When you remember that you’re not alone, you know where I live_.”


End file.
